Kaze's Story (Official version)
by KazeWindfold
Summary: Kaze, a boy from Viridian city sets out on a jouney for revenge but soon meets someone who changes his life, and when his actions drag that person into danger, how will he react?


**Okay first i've gotta say a couple of things. So i´ve re-written this story before and tho it was better it still sucked, And now i´m re-writing it again and i´m hoping that it will turn out better this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Random (and very important) notes:<strong>

1. Iv'e edited the time the story plays out at to be at same time as the Ruby/Sapphire arc cause that way the age of the characters makes more sense(a 4 years old boy wouldn´t have a chance of surviving by himself in a forest, yes i realised stop screaming)

2. Pretty much everything is gonna be rewritten so there will be hardly any traces left of the old story (oh god yes!).

3. It´s still gonna focus on my own pairing(Kaze x Yellow) but its gonna be edited to more match how they are and how they react to each other(meaning Kaze will be quiet and cold at first but after some time he´ll open up to Yellow.)

4. I'm gonna re-upload the old version as "Kaze's Story HORRIBLE VERSION" so if you wanna see the failed version then be sure to check that out, trust me it's hillarious to see how stupid it is.

5. I suck at spelling things so when(note that i said "when" not "if") you find misspelled things post a review saying so.

Thats it! I have no more updates for now.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THE ORIGINAL MANGA FIRST DAMNIT! no but seriusly, go read the original PokeSpe manga first, its really neat!<strong>

**Basic Summary: **Kaze a boy from Viridian City meets person who changes his life drastically, but when that person gets kidnapped, how will he react?

**Basic Explanation:** This is a story based on "Pokemon Special" the manga. It is set at the same time as Ruby/Sapphire arc, and ads in a couple of my Oc´s.

**Additonal info:**

Green(male)

Blue(female)

**New characters:**

**Kaze Tatsumaki Windfold.**

The protaganist of this fanfiction and also a childhood friend of Red, Green and Blue.

Kaze has messy chin-lenght auburn hair and Steel Blue eyes.

He's 167 cm long and he usually wears a white t-shirt with a black turtleneck jacket on top, and a pair of gray chino pants

Also did you notice the joke in his name? no? aww.

Other characters may be introduced later.

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I was the owner of PokeSpe, many things would be different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #1<strong> : Kaze Tatsumaki Windfold

It was night in Viridian city, in the distance a light shone, an orange light.

The fire sparked, it rose higher and higher, soon it had enveloped the whole house, And still he couldn't move. He stod there; paralyzed. He could hear steps coming closer, he had to hide, he couldn't be found now, that was what they had wanted.

Finally his feet decided to move and he quickly hid in a nearby bush, he lied there and tried to stop his rapid breathing. He heard voices but he couldn't see anything for the thick foilage.

"I think he got away." It was a low voice, sounded like a bodyguard from some stupid movie… It didn't matter anyway.

"Yes probably." Another voice, a bit squekier.

"So what do we do now then?" The first voice sounded irritated "We scan the perrimeter, and if we still dont find him we head back to HQ." The second voice answered quickly

"Roger that!"

The steps dissapeared. Now he was scared, They were after him, thats what they had meant.. Then it hit him, his parents had still been inside the house when he left. He rushed over to the house, but by now it was all on fire.

"Wait tha.. that means.." he colapsed on the ground "Th… They are dead.." What would he do now? where would he go? He didnt't move, he didn't think he could and when dawn finaly came, the townsfolk found him.

No one had noticed the fire as the house was located a bit away from the city, but when people started waking up they noticed the giant column of smoke and instantly rung the alarm. The house had been completly burned down, no one knew what had started the fire, and how would they know when the only survivor was the now traumatized son of the family, and where would he go? luckily an old man known as Prof. Oak who had been a close friend to the family lived in the neighboring town, and the boy was alowed to live there.

Many years later the trauma was long gone but it had left its marks, amesia. He didn't remember anything about his old life and therefore he couldn't know of a danger that was getting closer every day. And so without knowing of the danger, he said that he had decided to go out and explore the world, Which would as he was gonna find out, lead to a series of events, not all good events.

* * *

><p>The air was cold, it was an november morning after all so why wouldn't it be? The boy who's name was Kaze, was on his way down route 1. It was gonna be a windy day, he could feel it, and he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the cold too.<p>

As he was walking there he started to think of what he was doing, looking at the world huh, what a lie. He wasn't as clueless as everyone thought, they all though the amnesia had effected his memories huh? Bullshit! Well it had, partly, he couldn't remember his parents or his friends. But the part that he needed now was still intact. He wasn't gonna explore the world, he was gonna get revenge. Revenge on the ones that destroyed his whole life.

He continued thinking of this as he walked on the path towards Viridian city. Suddenly he felt a slight shaking in his pocket he opened it and took out a Pokeball, he looked in it and saw the shrunk figure of his starter, a Aron, the lab had been out of official starters, you know Bulbasaur and co. And he had named it Avalanche, he didn't really know why but no matter.

It seemed as if his Pokemon wanted to come out so he pressed the button and let it out.

"Aron!" It cryed happily as it started walking beside him. He was thankfull for the company, his life had been lonely, but no matter where he was he could always let his Pokemon out and it would make him happy.

So he smiled as Avalanche bounced around him happily. He spent some time playing with it and when he looked up again he saw a sign, marking the entrance to Viridian city.

He didn't want to meet anyone so he decided not to go straight into the city, but instead stick to the edges. He made his way over to a opening in the forest on the outskirts of the city. In the middle of the opening was a burnt-down house ruin, it was familliar well of course it did, hadn't he lived there once?

He walked into the ruin and looked at the charred remains of what used to be his home, it was pretty much completly burnt down. But this wasn't the real reason he was here, no the reason he was here was revenge, revenge on the ones who did this. He went outside to the bushes where he had hidden as a kid and strated looking around for any traces the police might have missed a year ago, at first he didn't find anything but then he remembered hearing Oak talk to the police. He had been hiding in a corner of the room and had overheard the conversation.

**Flashback**

"So did you find any traces of the people who started the fire?" It was Oak talking

"Not yet but we're stil searching," It was the police now "They have managed to not leave a single trace… strange really."

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

Kaze thought to himself, _"what would I have done if I didn't want to be folowed… Trees!" "Yes that has to be it!"_ He quickly climbed up and started looking around for any traces. He soon found strangely broken braches and even footprints.

_"This has to be it… finally."_ Just then he looked up and noticed that the sun was going down, "Shit!" He climbed down and started thinking of where he would stay. _"Hotel?"_ he checked his pockets,_ "Nope to little money."_ Then he remembered about a abandoned house in the other end of town, _"That's it!"_ The sun was getting low so he ran as quickly as possible. When he got there the house still looked abandoned, so he just snuck in.

He went upstairs and found one of the bedrooms, everything was unnaturally clean for a abandoned house but he was to tired to notice. He went into the bedroom and saw that the bed was indeed there, well it had been last year and the house had already been abandoned then so he didn't excpect anything else.

He lay down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hia everyone! So how was it? (Criticism alowed) I've uploaded a version of this story before aaaand… it was HORRIBLE! I FUCKING HATE IT! (Sorry for caps) And now I've actually rewritten it (FINALLY!) well atleast it's better than before... right? I'm not even gonna wait for an answer. BUH-BYE!<strong>


End file.
